


Camping Revenues

by masqurade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, basically kageyama being jealos, camping 101 with kageyama, confessions of a drama king of the court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When deciding to go on the camping trip with the rest of his classmates, Kageyama thought it would be fun. How could it not be? The opportunities of the outdoors were an endless list – or so Hinata has told him relentless for the past week and a half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Revenues

**Author's Note:**

> a commission from AyaRoulane on Deviantart
> 
> she wanted some jealous kageyama on a school camping trip with hinata fawning over some girl and her cooking skills and then a campfire scene where the boys get gossipy, asking about crushes, and then kageyama confessing in the forest.
> 
> these two nerds need tons of help -- they are precious and need to be protected at all costs.

     When deciding to go on the camping trip with the rest of his classmates, Kageyama thought it would be _fun_. How could it not be? The opportunities of the outdoors were an endless list – or so Hinata has told him relentless for the past week and a half. Yet, despite his reluctance, he had turned in his permission slip along with anyone else. _Fun_ – the word echoed in his mind like a bitter reminder that what Kageyama was feeling in that moment was the complete opposite of what anyone would relate to as enjoyment.

     “Wow, Yachi, your cutting skills is amazing!”

     Without meaning to, Kageyama’s body immediately twitched at the familiar voice. Eyes drifting away from the stake and hammer in his hands, his gaze rested on a beaming redhead, peering over in awe at the girls working away in the outdoor. Rolling his eyes, Kageyama tried refocusing his attention back on the bundled of plastic mess before him – his teachers claimed it was a _tent_ – and began trying to get back to work. His other classmates did the same until another outburst from Hinata caused Kageyama’s skin to crawl.

     “No way… How did you get the potatoes cut all perfectly square and stuff?”

     “Come on, Hinata. You’re making my blush.”

     Yachi’s giggling only continued to fuel Kageyama’s disgust, the knot that suddenly formed in his stomach twisting relentlessly. His classmates, however, decided to ignore any more of Hinata’s yelling, getting back to working out the tent situation. After taking a few breaths – and releasing the deathly grip on his hammer – Kageyama followed suit, trying to block out the high-pitched shrieking of the short male. It was none of his business if Hinata wanted to spend the rest of their camping trip flirting with Karasuno’s new manager. Heck, even Kageyama wouldn’t deny Yachi’s hidden charm. She was most definitely a girl in every aspect of the term, not to mention to complete opposite of Kageyama himself.

     Maybe that’s what got Hinata’s gears turning. Someone – _anyone_ – that wasn’t _Kageyama Tobio._ The _‘King of the Court’._

     When a sempai finally reprimanded Hinata for his lack of interest in his own duty, Kageyama couldn’t bite back the smirk threatening to envelop the entirety of his face. Then, with a profound “plop”, Hinata sat beside Kageyama, peering over his shoulder with puffed out cheeks. “You sure are taking your time putting that stake into the ground.”

     Kageyama scoffed, the smile disappearing from his face as quickly as it came. The disgust was still there, lingering in the back of his mind. “Maybe if my partner wasn’t too busy looking at food I would’ve been done faster.”

     Now _that_ comment came out viler than he meant for it to. Kageyama almost – _almost_ , as in _not really_ – apologized until Hinata’s face was suddenly inches from his own, his big, bright eyes staring at him. If not for the fact that his body had completely frozen in place, Kageyama would have jumped a few feet into the air from the shock of it all.

     “Jealous?” Hinata teased, his signature lopsided smile forming on his lips. Somehow, Kageyama managed to roll his eyes, regaining enough willpower to move his arms, shoving Hinata roughly away from him. Falling back onto his butt, Hinata hissed out an inaudible complain before shooting a glare at the setter. “Spoilsport.”

     And with that comment hanging in the air, the atmosphere thicken between them. Not another word was spoken, must to Kageyama’s surprise, and the silence seemed to follow them all the way until after the tent had been put up.

 

* * *

 

     The tension that had wrapped themselves around Kageyama and Hinata that morning seemed to fade when they joined their classmates around the campfire. Fortunately, the girls and boys were having separate campfire this particular evening, and the girls could be found giggling and whispering away on the other side of the campsite. The boys were uncharacteristically quiet, chuckling among themselves as Kageyama took his seat beside Hinata.

     “You look tired,” Hinata commented almost cautiously. As if testing the waters. See if any more alligators were lurking about before diving in for the haul.

     “No thanks to you, dumbass,” Kageyama said, but there wasn’t anything biting in his tone. It was normal. Something part of the normal banter that usually went on between them.

     “I’ll make it up to you,” he promised, pursing his lips. “I promise.”

     “You better. Or I’m never serving to you ever again.”

     At this last comment, Kageyama could’ve sworn Hinata looked _relieved._

     Resting his hand gingerly on the log to keep it from rolling backwards, Kageyama took a moment to stare up at the cloudless night sky, enjoying the view of the thousands of stars staring down at him from above. Much to his small delight, Hinata followed his action, a wide smile spreading across his face that could almost mirror Kageyama’s – if only Kageyama had those irresistibly adorable dimples, that it. After a few moments, Hinata spared him a small glance before his attention was redirected to a boy calling his name.

     “Yo, Hinata,” the boy hissed. “So you have it in for that blonde, yeah?”

     For a minute, Kageyama almost wanted to strangle Hinata, who was sitting beside him as if he couldn’t comprehend the boy’s words. “Are you talking about Yachi?”

     Another boy piped up to answer Hinata’s question. This time, it was the person sitting beside Kageyama. He had to resist the urge to rib the boy in the side with his elbow.

     “ _Obviously_ ,” the other boy said. “You were practically showering her in praise earlier today. Geez, you can be totally dense sometimes, man.”

     _Dense is an understatement_ , Kageyama wanted to say, but restrained himself when Hinata simply shrugged his shoulders. He caught a flicker of uncertainty – something that was certainly rare to be seen from someone as decisive as Hinata – in his eyes before they were gone, replaced with a laugh that didn’t match the dullness coloring his brown eyes.

     “Yeah, I guess you can say I have a crush on Yachi,” Hinata said, and this statement alone nearly knocks Kageyama right on his ass. “She’s cute.”

     The words were enough for Kageyama to want to run. To run away from whatever this _‘fun’_ was supposed to be and hide away until it was all over. He wanted to deny reality, if only just a little while, and die under the nearest rock. Without even realizing himself, Kageyama _was running_. And when he did realize it, well, he just didn’t care as much anyone and dashed into the trees with as much grace as a stampeding elephant.

     When Kageyama finally stopped, he felt his face flush. How _childish_ , is what Kageyama is thinking while leaning up against the nearest tree. Then, in a blur of orange and red, Hinata is huffing right along with him. Eyes widening, Kageyama sputters, pointing at Hinata in a fluster.

     “Why did you follow after me? Idiot!”

     “Me?” Hinata asked, exasperated, taking in a deep breath and jabbing a finger at Kageyama’s chest accusingly “What about you? You just suddenly started running off, Bakageyama!”

     “Excuse me if I’m not interested in your love life,” Kageyama huffed, folding his arms over his chest. In his sudden rush of anger, Kageyama hadn’t noticed how close Hinata really was. His head was tilted upward – no doubt from their obvious height difference – and for some reason, Kageyama had slowly bent forward so that their faces were inches apart again. They were both flashing their own scowls at one another.

     “It’s not like I wanted to talk about mushy stuff like that anyway,” Hinata tried defending himself. “They were the ones that brought it up. Not me. And I just went along with it. Yachi and I are just friends!”

     When hearing those last few words, Kageyama’s breath got caught in his throat. His heart was beating wildly, and in the silence that follow Hinata’s proclamation, he wondered if Hinata could hear it. Because, with how close they were, Kageyama sure could hear Hinata’s heart fluttering like a humming bird. A cheeky smile danced across his face, every fiber in his body wanting to tease the tiny spiker.

     Instead, Kageyama settled with bend down even further to press their lips together in a short, sweet kiss. It was innocent – just like them – and Kageyama could still taste the small traces of the marshmallows Hinata had gobbled down after dinner. Drawing back, Kageyama unconsciously licked his lips, watching as Hinata flushed a deep crimson to the very tips of his ears.

     “You were right,” Kageyama laughed, flicking Hinata in the forehead to bring him back down from whatever planet his brain was subsiding in.

     “Camping _is_ fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> so they didn't end up confessing  
> but i hope the ending is pretty obvious that they both like each other
> 
> aaaaaa kagehina is one of my otps  
> sports anime kills me someone help my obsession with these idiots


End file.
